Flush
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: COMPLETE. ONE-SHOT. Sexy text messages in class lead to an even sexier hook-up. Fluff and sex, that is all. Souji/Yosuke, citrusy goodness.


**Coming out of hiding, spreading tendrils of porn and badness into Persona 4... Lady Tzahra!**

It's been a while, what's up, internet?

I'd like to say right now, I LOVE Persona 4. I'm completely and utterly addicted, and I'm in love with Yosuke Hanamura, as evidence by my torturing of him. Don't judge me! Also, if you see a group of people trolling New York City dressed in P4 cosplay in the spring and summer time, that's more than likely my friends and I. SAY HI!

Anyway. This archive needs moar one-shots, so I decided to write one. Cellphones save my life in class, I don't know about you guys. Souji Seta is a pimp motherfucker.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Persona 4. Believe me, if I did, it would be even gayer than it already is. For serious.**

**

* * *

**

"Yosuke!"

"Wha…?" He jumped at the sound of his name and looked around wildly. He suddenly noticed Chie, sitting next to him and staring at him intently. "What?" He repeated.

"You were falling asleep again!" She hissed back. "You should thank me for saving you from the wrath of King Moron!" Her eyes darted contemptuously to the front of the room and then back to Yosuke.

"Dude, shut up! If he hears us talking we're both screwed!"

"HANAMURA!" Yosuke sighed and stood up.

"Yes sir?" He glared at Chie, who mouthed "SORRY!" and looked worried.

"What is so important that you were discussing it during my lecture?" One of Morooka's eyes seemed to be twitching.

"Nothing, sir! Nothing at all!" Yosuke bit his lip, hoping against hope that Morooka would simply leave him alone.

"Pfft! You kids today are all the same! No respect! All you care about is flirting with easy girls and buying pin-up books of idols! Tch.." He cringed angrily and continued his rant for several minutes; all the while Yosuke stared at him incredulously, wondering what was coming next. Suddenly Morooka seemed to have forgotten what had originally sparked the rant as his eyes snapped back to Yosuke. "Hanamura! Sit down and pay attention!"

"Yes sir!" Yosuke sat down quickly, amazed he'd escaped the confrontation without even a detention. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, giving Chie a relieved expression. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He carefully removed it.

NEW MESSAGE FROM SOUJI

He quietly flipped the phone open under his desk.

_That was lucky._

Yosuke rolled his eyes and replied.

_I know, right? Fucking King Moron._

Yosuke watched Souji a few rows in front of him, waiting for him to get his message. Soon enough Yosuke felt his response against his thigh.

_Don't text in class :P_

Yosuke had to bite back an irritated laugh as he sent his reply.

_Bite me, partner :P_

Yosuke smiled to himself as he sent that. The next reply came much faster than the first one.

_Where? ;3_

Yosuke flushed and shook his head.

_Not like that, jeez!_

He glared at the back of Souji's head as he sent that. Souji discretely looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows at Yosuke, who felt the vibration of the reply.

_You're blushing._

His blush deepened, and then deepened further as he looked up to see Souji watching him again, a totally innocent look on his face. Knowing it would be pointless to deny it, Yosuke replied.

_SHUT UP._

At this point Souji had turned around again, and Yosuke stole a glance at Chie to make sure she wasn't watching. She was drawing what looked like chibi characters of herself and Yukiko in the corner of her notebook. Yosuke's phone went off again, and he looked at the text apprehensively.

_I like when you blush. You always blush when you're turned on._

Yosuke's breath caught in his throat and he felt his face burn. Why was Souji texting him that? In class, no less! Feeling slightly defensive, Yosuke sent a response.

_I DO NOT. Stop texting me or you'll get us both in trouble!_

Yosuke snapped his phone closed angrily and glowered at the back of Souji's head. Another quick response.

_Don't bullshit me. Remember the last time I stayed over?_

Yosuke snapped his phone closed again, shaking his head. _'I'm not playing your game!'_ He thought confidently. Souji seemed to have anticipated this because a minute or so later Yosuke felt his phone go off again. He sighed and opened it.

_I know you remember. You were undressing in front of your mirror. I came up behind you and pressed your hands up against the wall on either sides of it. Then I started kissing your neck, and you flushed… Remember what happened next?_

Yosuke swallowed hard as he read the message. _'Oh god…' _He thought. He did remember, he remembered exactly how red his face had gotten and exactly how turned on he'd been and exactly what had happened next... But he wouldn't do this now, not while they were in class with everyone watching! Someone might suspect something! He hurriedly replied to Souji.

_Dude, stop! We're in class!_

Quick as a flash, Souji responded.

_At least this is keeping you awake._

Frustrated, Yosuke snapped his phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket, shooting a death glare at the back of Souji's head. True as the statement was, this was not what Yosuke would have wanted to keep him awake. Another text broke him from his mental ranting.

_Then I flipped you around and held your hands above your head. Then I kissed you, and you started struggling…_

Yosuke bit his lip and exhaled hard through his nose. He'd struggled because he'd wanted to put his arms around Souji, touch him, please him… He shut his eyes and shook his head, but when he opened his eyes he found Souji watching him with a knowing half smile on his face. Another messaged buzzed in Yosuke's hand.

_So I bit your neck and gave you that bruise, but you liked it, you cried out._

Automatically Yosuke's hand snapped to the side of his neck where the obvious bruise lurked under the collar of his uniform jacket. He exhaled sharply and felt his face burn, out of both embarrassment and the beginnings of arousal. "Yosuke?" He heard his name whispered from his side. He turned suddenly and saw Chie watching him, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? You don't look well…" She hissed. He gave her what he hoped was a convincing smile and whispered back,

"Nah I-I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay…" Chie replied quietly, still looking concerned. Yosuke noticed the picture she'd drawn was now surrounded by hearts. Another text distracted him before he could think more on it.

_Then I let go of your hands and kissed all the way down your chest, unbuttoned your pants… You were so hard…_

Yosuke sighed audibly and threw his head backwards, heat rushing between his legs. This was so embarrassing… When he opened his eyes again he saw Souji watching him intently, his eyes half-lidded. Yosuke's breathing was harsh and shallow as he finally sent a response to Souji.

_Why are you doing this?_

Yosuke tried to clear his head, but every time he tried all he could think of was Souji's mouth against his arousal, his tongue painting wet patterns on the hot flesh. Yosuke shut his eyes tightly and tried to slow his breathing, his desire coursing through him like poison. Yosuke felt Souji's reply in his hand.

_Because I can._

Suddenly furious Yosuke responded immediately.

_Then STOP!_

Yosuke glared at the back of Souji's head until he got the reply.

_Not until I have you. I want you, now._

Yosuke felt as though he'd received an intense electric shock, his entire body now wired with longing. He suddenly stood up, using his textbook to hide his obvious arousal.

"WHAT, Hanamura!" Morooka spat.

"S-Sir, I'm feeling really sick, can I go see the nurse?" Yosuke's flushed sweaty face and shallow breathing definitely helped his case, he only hoped it would be enough.

"What?" Morooka snapped back, his eyes bulging.

"Yes sir, I think I have a fever," Yosuke insisted, nodding fervently. Suddenly Souji stood up too, before Morooka could respond.

"It's true, sir, he's been fighting off a cold for a few days. It might be contagious, I'll take him to the nurse." Morooka was glaring at the pair of them suspiciously, but amazingly gave in.

"Tch, all right, but if I find out you're bullshitting me, so help me I'll expel you, Hanamura! Now where was I…" Souji picked up his school bag, turned and walked toward Yosuke, his expression still neutral despite their victory. Yosuke snatched up his own bag and they left the room together, Souji placing his hand on the small of Yosuke's back in a supportive sort of way, but got just close enough to whisper,

"I'm going to suck you off…" in his ear. Yosuke stifled a sigh and arched at the touch. Souji mouthed 'he'll be fine,' to Chie as the left the room, her face looking very concerned. Once the door had shut behind them Souji grabbed Yosuke's hand and dragged him into the bathroom across the hall. He opened the door to a stall. "In." Yosuke complied immediately. Quick as a flash Souji locked the door and shoved Yosuke up against the wall, kissing him violently. Yosuke groaned and threw his arms around Souji's neck, feeling as though he'd melt against his body. Souji groaned too as he hurriedly unbuttoned Yosuke's jacket and shoved his hand up his shirt, his rough touches making Yosuke shiver violently.

With his other hand Souji grabbed Yosuke's hair and ripped him out of their kiss. They stared at each other, their eyes burning deep lustful holes into the others'. Souji's eyes were half-lidded and the blush in his face reflected the arousal between his legs. Yosuke was breathing sharply, his face flushed and expression desperate. "Why'd you stop?" He asked, his voice thick with longing. Souji smiled wickedly, his breathing intensifying as he carefully undid Yosuke's pants and slipped his free hand inside them. Yosuke's eyes shut and mouth opened in a barely contained cry. Souji tightened his grip on Yosuke's hair.

"Because I want to see your face…" Souji began to move his hand up and down Yosuke's throbbing arousal. Yosuke thrust his hips forward into the intimate touches, moaning softly. Souji let go of Yosuke's hair and he buried his face in his neck, holding on to Souji's shoulders for support. "You like this?" Souji asked quietly.

"Yes…" Yosuke hissed against Souji's neck, trying and failing to keep his voice down.

"Do you want more?" Souji asked playfully.

"Oh god yes!" Souji pushed Yosuke up against the wall again and sank carefully to his knees. Yosuke bit his lip as he watched Souji pull his pants down to his knees and take his arousal in his hand. He smiled up at Yosuke before kissing the tip and then taking all of it into his mouth. Yosuke felt his knees grow weak and clutched at the side of the stall for stability, white hot pleasure radiating from between his legs all the way through his body. Souji moved his head up and down, sucking hard at the tip every time. "O-oh god, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't ahhh-!" Souji had stopped to swirl his tongue around the deliciously sensitive tip of Yosuke's erection and then _very_ slowly sucking his way back down, all the way to the base, before quickly sucking his way back up again. Yosuke grabbed a fistful of Souji's hair, his grip tensing and releasing as Souji moved up and down, bringing Yosuke ever closer to his orgasm.

Souji looked up and watched up as sweat glistened on Yosuke's flushed face, twisted with pleasure, mouth open in stifled moans and cries. Suddenly Souji felt Yosuke's body tense. "Souji, don't, don't stop, I'm going to…!" Souji grabbed Yosuke's hand and laced fingers with him. Yosuke held Souji's hand tightly as he felt his tense body release into his orgasm, his arousal twitching in Souji's mouth, sending out further waves of pleasure. Souji smiled as he gave Yosuke's now limp hand a squeeze, swallowing everything.

He stood up and took Yosuke into his arms, placing affectionate kisses on his neck. Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji and exhaled contentedly. "Oh god, partner…" Souji suddenly kissed Yosuke deeply on the lips, and they were both smiling when they broke apart. "That was… awesome…" Yosuke breathed happily. Souji couldn't help but laugh and kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course it was."

"But, you…" Yosuke reached down and gently brushed against Souji's still very present need, but he stopped him. Yosuke looked at him curiously.

"Later. Come over after school, we'll take care of it…" Souji replied, and Yosuke shivered slightly. Suddenly a bell rang in the hallway, signaling the end of their class. "Of course, we've still got afternoon classes to keep me entertained until then." Yosuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

* * *

This be the end. Maybe there will be a sequel, I'm still debating. Prompts, anyone?

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**Review me or I'll throw you in the TV!**


End file.
